We have developed a method for making functional apical plasma membrane vesicles from cultured toad kidney cells. Sodium uptake into the vesicles has been studied, as well as the mechanism by which aldosterone increases the permeability of the sodium channels. The sodium channels have been reconstituted from the vesicles into planar lipid bilayers and the properties of single channels have been determined.